


skyline

by ladynova



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynova/pseuds/ladynova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he never holds her gaze for too long, in fear that she will glimpse the war in the amethyst of his eyes or hear the push and pull of his accursed heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skyline

**Author's Note:**

> thought the 50 sentence challenge (theme set = beta) would help with this semi-writer's block, and i was right - i actually managed to write + edit this within a day, which is pretty fast for me! i know that many sentences would benefit greatly from being broken up, but i wanted to stay true to the whole 50 sentence concept. 
> 
> also, this is my second leon/kamui fic, but i still have yet to play the game... that being said, please forgive the lack of plot and any inconsistencies!
> 
> dedicated to a friend who knows who she is :')

**#01 – walking**

            The second prince of Nohr nearly paces a gaping hole through the plum rug spilling beneath his bed, his footsteps – usually precise and meticulous and _perfect_ – blurring into each other like the rain against clouded glass and seconds into minutes, hours, and _hours_.

**#02 – waltz**

            His slender fingers curl into the aged leather cover of his tome, and he is poring over its text in the library when she trapezes by to the pulse of the unabated storm, countless winters in her snow hair, the world in her crimson eyes, and a glint to her smile as she greets the younger prince; Leon’s knuckles whiten while he forces his gaze back to the faded script—it’s like she _knows_ what she does to him.

**#03 – wishes**

            He hates himself for stealing a glance at her when he is overly aware that it is the last thing he should be doing, but he absolutely abhors his entire existence for wishing he could run a hand through the waterfall of her hair, just once.

**#04 – wonder**

            The book snaps shut without a prelude, and Leon feels his heart screaming in his throat when Kamui’s eyes find his, the red of her irises swirling with curiosity and kindness and _love._

**#05 – worry**

            “It’s nothing,” he says to her before she can even take a breath; he tastes her upcoming words on his tongue but stands and excuses himself, leaving them to remain unspoken.

**#06 – whimsy**

            The younger prince has never been one for capricious behavior, but _this,_ he tells himself, this is his most erratic decision yet; he closes his eyes at the fading coda of thunder in the distance and sighs because he knows that he would have stumbled down this route, even if it had been a choice.

**#07 – waste/wasteland**

            Leon deserts the castle promptly after breakfast, his two retainers flanking him as he escapes to a barren field far, far from his father’s lightless eyes, and he dismounts his horse smoothly, pulling Brynhildr into his palms and feeling its power pool at his fingertips; his clear voice soars through the ancient incantation he knows by heart as he imagines himself even further from the frigid castle he calls home.

**#08 – whiskey and rum**

            At supper, Kamui smiles at him before she lifts a chalice to her lips, taking a sip of wine that is much too saccharine for the prince’s taste, and as he smiles back, he feels so wonderfully intoxicated even if his own drink remains untouched throughout the entirety of their meal.

**#09 – war**

            He never holds her gaze for too long, in fear that she will glimpse the war in the amethyst of his eyes or hear the push and pull of his accursed heart.

**#10 – weddings**

            Leon chooses a seat in the library adjacent from the window, and as he flips a page, he muses that the horizon, where the ocean of the sky marries the earth, has never seemed so painfully far away.

**#11 – birthday**

            At the close of his book, he reminisces his youth, where his red-eyed sister still towered a few inches above him despite being only a birthday older, but even now, he looks up to her more than he once did.

**#12 – blessing**

            It is both a blessing and a curse that they cannot return to the past they shared, and Leon half-curses his naivety in hoping that he has some role in her future that only he can fill. 

**#13 – bias**

            Although the bias of his other siblings to the middle princess is something that still survives to this day, he finds some comfort in the way that Kamui’s eyes always seek his before theirs, and with him, her smile shines the brightest.

**#14 – burning**

            It is the type of smile that is permanently imprinted into his memory—his _soul_ , the kind that has an unplaceable fire to it that burns and smolders and grows; it is the type of smile that he can only mirror when he is with her.

**#15 – breathing**

            He used to breathe so easily around her, but these days, he can’t help the way the air catches in his throat.

**#16 – breaking**

            The Nohrian sky is painted with the setting sun when Leon glimpses Kamui with the silver-haired knight whose name tastes like bile, and he ignores the way his chest tears when he wonders why she is with the silver knight when she has only ever been golden.

**#17 – belief**

            The eldest princess greets her younger brother with a knowing smile, ruffles his blonde hair, and tells him she has always secretly believed in fate.

**#18 – balloon**

            “But Sister,” Leon laments, a grim frown on his lips, “it is as though I filled a balloon with gravel and hoped it would fly.”

**#19 – balcony**

            Leon’s eyesight is as sharp as his wit, and he prides himself in this—but when he glimpses the snow-haired princess and the knight from the library’s balcony again, he curses both the scene and himself for chancing upon it.

**#20 – bane**

            Opaline moonlight washes over their features in the night, but Leon cannot see Kamui’s face when the knight takes an apprehensive step toward her, his face flushing and lips mouthing words Leon is afraid to read; she will be the bane of his existence, his ruination.

**#21 – quiet**

            The next morning, Kamui joins him in the library wordlessly, and the silence in the air is heavy and dead.

**#22 – quirks**

            “Sister,” he says, mouth quirking in a nostalgic smile, “who is it that holds your heart?”

**#23 – question**

            His inquiry rings throughout their corner of the quiet library like the clang of metal swords against armor, and her lips press into a hollow, almost sad smile, unmoving.

**#24 – quarrel**

            Leon tears his gaze from the girl and stares into his open tome instead, the lines of ancient script melting into each other as he internally berates himself for being such a damn, damn fool.

**#25 – quitting**

            Prince Leon of Nohr is a prodigy unlike anyone his multitude of tutors has ever seen; he is a genius of nearly unrivaled intellect and skill, and he has never been one to allow a goal leave his sight, but here he is, letting Kamui go.

**#26 – jump**

            His heart skips an ugly beat when he overhears Cyrus speak her name, and the other man seems startled at the intensity that the prince’s eyes level at him as he passes.

**#27 – jester**

            “My lifelong greatest fear has come to live among us,” whispers Odin to Zero, “for Prince Leon has ceased to crack even the smallest grin at my best jokes.”

**#28 – jousting**

            Marx notes that his younger brother suddenly spars with a ferocity that he has never seen; the inferno that roars from his palms is charged with insurmountable energy and _power._

**#29 – jewel**

            Some of the combat they engage in is simply inevitable, and when they take to the battlefield against Hoshido, a part of Kamui that was once left dormant springs to life; the rubies of her eyes are radiant and glittering.

**#30 – just**

            It is not fair, Leon thinks, it is not fair how she knows him, how she can predict his movements, how he can predict hers.

**#31 – smirk**

            There is a princely sneer on his face as he and Kamui obliterate their enemies at a rate that is terrifying and glorious all at once, and even now, he finds himself thinking that it is like they are two parts of the same whole.

**#32 – sorrow**

            There is no space for remorse in an age of war and bloodshed, but Leon realizes that the sorrow always finds a seat upon his shoulders when the battle is won, Nohrians stand as victors, and no one is left to congratulate them but the hooded figure of death.

**#33 – stupidity**

            The prince curses himself for his untimely lunacy, but Kamui’s arms are open and he could not have stopped himself from gravitating into them even if he had wanted to.

**#34 – serenade**

            Leon can hear the sound of bodies falling hollowly to the ground even when his family is once again encased within the walls of the castle, and he tries desperately to will the memories away, instead focusing on the cadence of Kamui’s voice.

**#35 – sarcasm**

            “Would you like for me to sing you to sleep?” she quips, leaning against his doorframe.

**#36 – sordid**

            Leon chuckles lowly, setting his headband on his bureau and running his fingers idly through his hair; when he looks to her, he has to swallow both the last of his quiet laughs and his sudden desire to kiss the girl smiling absentmindedly at him.

**#37 – soliloquy**

            For once, he allows himself to speak candidly, but it is only when she is gone and dreaming: “In the end, my hamartia was always, always you.”

**#38 – sojourn**

            His heart grows lighter as she frequents the library more and more and he is almost certain that she stops by for him.  

**#39 – share**

            Some days they fall into sync so seamlessly that their chests rise and fall to the same perpetuating rhythm, and Leon thinks to himself that it would be wonderful if their pulses could someday match, too.

**#40 – solitary**

            When the first lights of day are barely streaking across the sky, the library is empty, save for two racing hearts.

**#41 – nowhere**

            Much to Leon’s surprise, it is Kamui who makes the first move; she leans up for him on tiptoe, and the prince’s reluctance is nowhere to be found.

**#42 – neutral**

            It is impossible to keep a straight face when one’s heart is bursting; they cannot help their love-struck smiles even as their teeth click, and Kamui exhales a breathless laugh.

**#43 – nuance**

            When they part for air, her face burns more brilliantly than the fires he can summon, and her voice lilts with unfaltering honesty as she cups his face in her hands and tells him, “It’s you, Leon. My heart has always been yours.”

**#44 – near**

            He presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth and brings her closer still.

**#45 – natural**

            She lets him pull her into his arms like it is second nature, like they are meant to be, and perhaps they are.

**#46 – horizon**

            When Leon gazes out to the skyline, where the ocean of the sky will marry the earth for the rest of eternity, he smiles to himself, and as he grazes it with his fingertips, it has never seemed so close.

**#47 – valiant**

            Day by day, the blood that runs through Kamui’s veins grows more lion-hearted and dauntless, her heart more like a warrior’s, and her beauty never ceases to radiate an unparalleled luster.

**#48 – virtuous**

            She is pure at her core and emits radiance beyond comparison, a steadfast light to the lurking darkness of their world.

**#49 – victory**

            When he listens to the steady thrum of her heart, Leon feels that his acquisition of her affections is truly his greatest victory—

**#50 – defeat**

            —although he will unhesitatingly surrender himself and all that he is to his princess for as long as he still lives.


End file.
